


Trinkets (Gency Week Day 2)

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Gency Week 2.0 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gency Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: Angela kept every single feather Genji sent.





	Trinkets (Gency Week Day 2)

“Remember when I used to send you feathers?” Genji asked, a packet of letters in his hands, all addressed to him in Nepal, postmarks from the whole world twice over.

"I still have them, you know,” Angela murmured, and went to find the little wooden box, one carved with dragons. “Somewhere around here.”

It was stashed on a shelf, and she retrieved it, and pulled a sparrow feather from it. Genji grinned. “I'm surprised. They were silly, I have no idea why you kept them.”

Angela rolled her eyes, snapping the box shut again. “Because they meant something to you. I used to tie them to pens and put them in my hair every day.”

He snorted at the image. “Even at work?”

“Especially there,” she replied with her own grin. “I was quite a source of gossip.”

“What did you tell them?”

She set the box aside and went to pull more belongings from a box. As she stood to put a few things away, Angela glanced back at him, smiling softly. “The truth. A handsome gentleman sent them to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been illustrated by the lovely overwatch-wanders on Tumblr! Check it out: https://overwatch-wanders.tumblr.com/post/162953022066/


End file.
